


在岛上等候

by untitled_ransom



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitled_ransom/pseuds/untitled_ransom
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Kim Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	在岛上等候

你有一双很长的腿，因此走路也很快。最常听到的抱怨是：“你走这么快干嘛。”

走得快往往意味着留下背影，而背影往往又是形单影只的。

但不骗人的说，你不是很害怕孤单。你依旧走的很快，无论是练习室和家的往复，还是奔赴未来的单行道上。

每个人成长过程中总会经历一些肤浅的、小小的离别。经历过两三次后，你停止为给他人的生活突兀地留下空缺感到愧疚。

所以，你是在YG面试成功后才把消息和歌手的梦想告知了舞室的老师和同学们。舞蹈工作室惯例的欢送会被你这样的计划搞得很仓促。你环顾了一圈围着桌子给你唱歌的同学们，其实都没什么不舍的，你的表情笑眯眯的。

但金道荣是个例外。其实你心里有些舍不得这个小胖子的。你有些不礼貌地在心里觉得这个小胖子像宠物猪。但这个想法让你觉得这个小胖子有着小动物一样的可爱，而你本能地喜欢与动物亲近，也因此跟他走得近一些。

最后走出舞室前，你鞠躬，依次给所有朋友和老师道别后唯独有些闪避他的眼睛。

你已经走出舞室的玻璃门大概三四米，心里还是觉得抱歉，于是转过身去找他的背影，恰好撞上他还执着望向你的目光，你慌忙地挥手，然后他也挥了挥肉乎乎的手对你告别，脸上有憨憨的笑容。

小孩的成长很简单，淋了雨感冒发烧就不会再傻傻站在雨里，被雪冻坏了耳朵就知道把暖气开大、把秋裤穿上。他当时太小了，就真的只是个孩子，还没理解过离别的真正意义，所以才有天真的勇气注视离别到最后一刻。你想，你或许是第一个给他上这课的人。

其实你眼神撞上他眼神的一刻莫名地感到心虚，除此之外又感到开心，他人的不舍第一次没成为你情感上的负累，而是成为一种有些恶趣味的开心。但你很清楚没有人能与你的梦想、同等重要，没有人能绊住你大步跨向未来的脚步。

尽管你很早就发现人生不过是遇见再错开，人各自有各自的路和速度。孤独的马拉松跑着跑着，突然有一天，你在耳边的风声里听到熟悉的脚步声。你感到意外的是，原来有人会踏过你曾留下的脚步，有人想要追上你的未来。

你在kakaotalk上收到舞室同学的消息，“金道荣也去面试YG了，他说他想成为歌手。”

你听工作人员说，有一个叫金道荣的孩子入社了，你嚼着嘴里的面包还是觉得恍惚。

你见到一个漂亮的、瘦弱的孩子站在你面前，戴着牙套，礼貌地告知在场的所有人：“我叫金道荣，今天起进入A班训练，请哥哥们多多关照。”说完深深地鞠躬。

你终于有了实感。

那个已经在你记忆里模糊的小胖子突然又变得鲜明，你忍不住地搜索记忆，最后这场重溯定格在你们最后的挥手告别。你突然领悟，他当时的挥手其实不是告别，而是在说“我们下次再见”。

A班成为了你们重遇的起点，他在你看不见的地方成长了许多，有了超过年龄的成熟。你们开始一起练习，交换故事，最后约定好要一起出道，你没告诉他，你以前从不对他人做任何有关未来的约定。但这段还称得上美好的时间被公司的出道竞演节目提前叫停。

你已经参与过一次竞演节目，那并不是一段好的经历。你的能力被困在过去的阴翳里，A队的队友和工作人员都努力地开导、鼓励你。

当你因为跟不上舞蹈练习被老师点名批评后，他被别人推过来安慰你。其实你没有脆弱到需要这种安慰，你本打算狠狠推开，明显地表现拒绝。你对那些多余的关心一向是这么做的。但你又怕他真的被你吓到，以后都躲在人际关系的安全线外远远地看着你。所以你表情尴尬地点点头，表示勉为其难的接受。

你很强大，成功地挣脱了过去的束缚，在第一次的评价会上，你终于发挥出自己应有的水准，获得了社长的点头肯定。你回到位置上，看他在你之后站上那个被评价的位置，你看得很认真，意识到你似乎有些着迷。

第一场竞演结束，你看到他因为没能成功争取到出道位隐忍的侧脸有些想安慰，但话还没来得及出口，你的脑海中开始闪回那些你无数次回避他伸向你的手的画面，回想起那些你敷衍过去的关心，这些劣迹使你尴尬在原地，你害怕他会用同样的方式回应你，于是你只是远远地注视着别的哥哥将他围住。

你自以为自己拎得清，把那些将自己与外界隔离以谋求幸福的道理领悟得很深刻。但其实你并没有。你看见他去安慰别人，即使被他安慰的对象比起他有更大的出道概率，你看见他从桌子上摔下来一言不发，不为自己的疼痛皱眉却为被取消的动作流露出一些惋惜。最后你看见他无视概率，选择了在你看来简直是送死的对决小组，终于认定他是一个白痴，是一个忘记了你们约定的背叛者，你有些愤怒。

但你很快的又为自己的结论后悔。你偶然目睹到他内敛且迅速的哭泣，这些眼泪是他自己的情绪，并不指涉任何人，但你却因此陷入漫长的愧疚。

你比他有更多的经历，因此更理解人生的残酷性。对你们这群人来说，这档竞演节目，是赌上未来的孤注一掷。赛程逐渐紧张，你不再把感性的余裕分给他。

决定命运的最后一晚，你站在台上，心情起伏。幸运的是，你的名字最终被打在了身后的屏幕上，代表你成为了确定出道的练习生。 

祝贺朝你涌来，你低头笑着感谢，也忙着用袖子擦眼泪。在喧闹中，你感受到一种安静的注视。你抬头，远远地，你看到他用口型对你说：“做得好”，他的掌声在你听不见的位置孤独地响起。

尽管你拼命的理由没有一条叫做金道荣，但你是想要将这份成果与他分享的，你甚至主动为他留出一个位置，但他却拉开了一段距离，隔着人群、隔着纷飞的彩带，隔着出道与未出道截然不同的未来。

这次，他好像追不上来了。这个认知让你感到难过。

悲伤和快乐理所应当地属于这个戏剧性的夜晚，但它们不该同时属于一个人的心，情绪过载，你的眼泪无法抑制地变多，来不及擦掉。

周围的人见状问你：就这么开心吗？

开心吗？你当然是开心的，你终于证明了自己，你终于赢了一个确定的、梦想已久的未来。

但同时，你描摹的未来缺失了一块，你无能为力，甚至找不到责怪的由头来发泄因为无能为力衍生出的愤怒。

你不能怪自己，因为你只是逐渐地习惯金道荣跟上你的脚步，掺和进你的未来，扰乱你的心跳这个事实。习惯，多么无可厚非的理由。

你也不能怪他没有尽力跟上来，相反，他在比赛时已经足够努力，即使有上学的任务也会练习到最后一个打卡下班。

最后，怪无可怪。你只能怪你自己把他规划进了未来，但这其实不是什么罪无可恕的事，

你开始希望一切可以重来，让一切回到你可以给他更多鼓励的地下练习室里，回到你可以跟他笑着交流、笼罩在温柔月光下的下班路上。不过，你最想回到的还是公司楼下挂着红色遮雨布的流动摊铺，给他买一杯热乎乎的鱼糕，而不是耍赖让他请你。

后悔也没用，你逐渐接受这个事实，你用繁忙的练习来充实自己。大家都夸你很有出道的架势，你笑着接受工作人员的夸奖以及出道二字给你带来的隐隐刺痛，开始习惯反复下咽这种势必还要伴随你很久的痛苦。

幸运的是，公司企划有变。命运般的，你们本已交错的未来又再次相遇了。

你想这次你要多多对他好。但人是不长记性的生物。每晚后悔、叮嘱自己再也不要犯的错误都会在白天再次重演。人的一生，往往就是这样一种简单的循环。

你发现，他对人的好很均匀。这种均匀不是形容他用同样的方法去对待不同的人，而是他对人的关心全部都是量体裁衣。要不是你总是刻意地去对比他对你的方式和他对别人的方式，你也不会知道世界上原来还有这样一种大相径庭又殊途同归的关心法。

你不希望有人误会他对人的好是投桃报李式的投机取巧，所以你特意在采访时点出他对你的照顾，更多在镜头之外。

不过，你不满足于这种均匀的好，你想要他对你有所偏爱。

你用你的推开表达对他那种均匀的好的拒绝，他笑笑，不再拉你起来又或者是把食物塞进自己或者别人的嘴里。你知道他误会了，你知道他在心里把你的拒绝理解成哥哥不需要弟弟照顾的那一种陈腐的骄傲。

你讨厌他的懂事，因为他能明了，即使你是喜欢在镜头前显得可爱，喜欢撒娇的类型，你照样需要一些场合来彰显哥哥的地位。

你讨厌他的不懂事，他不明了，你的拒绝其实是别有用意。

你的拒绝，是想喝醉的时候，推开苏打水然后要求换一杯酒的请求。

他不懂。

但你也想不到有任何地方法让他懂。让他换一种对待你的方式，换一种更强硬的，又或者是更宠溺的，总之是要不同的。你明明有那么多屡试不爽的、获得偏爱的把戏，尽管那些把戏根本不是正常的争取。你只是在耍小脾气。推开、甩开、无视、嘲讽的哼哼，你用尽一切手段去吸引注意，但他既没有被推开也没有被拉近。

他在你面前似乎不是弟弟，而是经验丰富的幼师，知道不把精力耗费在最闹腾的孩子身上。因为情感的需求永远贪得无厌，给得再多也难被满足。

你想，你明明有好看的脸，说话有可爱的口音，有被成员羡慕的身材，还有一段从阴影走出的传奇叙事，你明明这么惹人喜爱。但面对他，你试着努力接近却感受不到贴近，你推远也感受不到疏远。你用自己的情绪做诱饵，但他却丝毫没有上钩的痕迹。

你想，你怎么能被一个弟弟折腾得这么没脾气，尽管太多小脾气都是你一个人的戏。

于是，你干脆做了一个叫做尴尬的关系设定，他大笑着表示接受，他一向喜欢这种奇奇怪怪的设定游戏，你知道他又误会你的初衷了。你俩终于以一种很奇怪的方式在彼此之间的人际关系间显得独特。

不过，你对他的误会倒也理解，因为所有人都是这么误会的，粉丝看见你们尴尬的样子交头接耳，队友们盯着你们时隔十年牵起的手努力起哄，你赶紧拍开，以示抗议。

你比起被金道荣误会成一个傲娇的哥哥，你更怕他误以为你终于乖顺地接受了他的关照，然后成为他美名其曰依赖对象，实则是十一个照顾对象之一。

录制节目时，你俩找不到争取分量的方法，干脆一起自暴自弃地躺在床上。盯着天花板，你的思绪回到了那些你俩一起躺在地下练习室木地板的时光，汗贴着背和地板，脑子累的有些空白。粗重的呼吸声之外，你听到他怯怯地、带着试探的鼓励：“俊奎哥，我觉得你一直做的很棒。”

原来这小子从那么早就有喜欢照顾人的毛病了。

当时你明明笑了，但你鼻子却发出一声现在听来很是欠扁的哼哼，然后转了转身体，留给他一个无言的背影，你才发现原来你从那么早就开始闹别扭。

万幸的是，经历了这么多，你终于进步了。现在，你转向与当时相反的方向，选择给出一个四年前就该给出的拥抱：“谢谢你。”怀里的人有些奇怪地动了动，但没有挣开这个拥抱。

你想，他应该觉得这个拥抱很奇怪，其实你自己都很奇怪自己为何不早点给出这个拥抱，明明只是对他的鼓励做出你心里真正的回应而已。

于是你后知后觉的明白，你明明只是需要对他好一点。

不过，他给你的好太多，以至于你对他好时，所有人都觉得理所当然，是真诚与打动的惯性使然。金道荣也笑的很可爱，你想他真好哄，真好懂，一定是误会自己终于想开了，终于安生地做个好好享受照顾的哥哥。

你想你再也没法用对人好这种普通却最有效的方式让他懂你的情绪。只有你知道，你俩的关系被彻底地困在孤岛上。

你想过的，你要迈着长长的腿向前走，不为谁驻足，只为途中风景欢呼雀跃，只为收获的爱意做出反馈。

但你现在开始止步不前，开始心甘情愿地被困，开始学会心平气和，开始平静地等待而非期待。

你等待万分之一的偶然，一阵合适的风，又或者是一片恰好的浪，让他出现，再同你困在这个岛上。

你想，你是幸运儿，偶然和他都会来到你身边。


End file.
